


What the Thunder Says

by deskclutter



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, gold card abuse, hungry monkey, raining angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Gojyo try to ignore their companions when it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Thunder Says

  
With heavy hearts and silent tongues, they watch the dark clouds clump together, washing out the green, the red, the white, the everything into greys and darks. Wind whips their hair into a frenzy, a shepherd herding frisky black lambs that sprout lightning and the faint hungry rumbles of thunder. Rain falls; the sky blackens.

And so does Sanzo's face. Hakkai's just closes in on itself. Shit. Jeep puts on speed, and with relief, they reach the town. Just a little one, barely anyone at the inn, but it's more than welcome. Fuck the weather.

You could open Hakkai's map, and trace back the line of dots spanning landscape all the way back to Chang An, and Gojyo couldn't tell you what each dot stands for, but you ask him which town became a refuge just before the rain hit, and he'll describe them for you, those oases of salvation. They're sketched into his mind like dark charcoal sketches, the first drizzles of water falling like abstracts of death, and the Sanzo-ikkou's hunting for cover.

Later, when Hakkai and Sanzo are holed up in their room, and Gojyo could swear he smells cigarette smoke, he finishes convincing the idiot monkey that Jeep ain't food, and they sit in silence, with the patter of rain tapping out like heartbeats against the window pane.

Goku breaks it. "There's monks back home," he says. "They say there's a message in th' thunder."

"Yeah?" Humour the monkey, though maybe he should shut him up with a slap to the head; might do 'em both good. "What's the message?"

"Huh? Uhhh, I dunno." He grins sheepishly. "I kinda forgot."

"Ya dumb chimp," Gojyo growls with his teeth bared in an unpleasant grin, his vein popping. He kicks Goku.

"Hey!" Goku kicks, back, and they scuffle, knocking each other to the floor, and it doesn't make either of them feel any better, though sure, good's not the same as better.  
They break apart, nursing a bunch of minor injuries that will make Hakkai cluck with disapproval in the morning. "Ya think, maybe...they hear a message whenever there's thunder?" The dumb ape looks towards the wall that divides their rooms.

Gojyo runs a rough hand through his damp hair. Jan ken pon, scissors beats paper beats stone beats scissors; just like water beats fire, puts it out, kills it. "Hell yeah, there's a message." Burning, his ass: his hair's still as red as it always was. Then he drops his hand on Goku's head, ruffling his hair. "Message says, 'Storm's coming'."

"Huh." They fall quiet again. Then, "'M hungry."

Gojyo pauses. Then he laughs and laughs, while Goku, affronted, beats him with a pillow. "What the hell," he says finally, wiping tears from his eyes. "Let's go eat as much as we want."

"Really!?"

He reaches down, tugs Goku out the door by the collar. "Damn monk wants to sulk, he can damn well foot the bill." Goku grins, and bounds out the door.

* * *

  
It was a dark night, and then there was thunder, and I thought, "O hay, there's that quote from Lucifer in The Thunder Sermon which is awesome, but uh, I can't remember it and Google turns up nothing." Boo on Google. In the meantime, my cousin was about to talk to his girlfriend in Australia via webcam and that really has no relevance other than sap value.


End file.
